Enchantment Passing Through
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A pony version to Elton John and Tim Rice's Broadway musical, Aida. My first AppleSpike fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Enchantment Passing Through

A Canterlot museum is displaying ancient relics of a lost kingdom in Equestria; in the center of the relics, a unicorn mare mannequin that was a ruler of this kingdom stood in a glass case. As ponies looked around the exhibit, three fillies without cutie marks looked at the mannequin and admire the fashion she was wearing. The filly named Sweetie Belle read the plaque, "Queen Rarity… Ruler of Aswan."

"Where's that?" asks Scootaloo.

"I'm not sure," said Apple Bloom, "But here's more about Queen Rarity, she was a princess during the war between Aswan and Hausa Baraba. She was set to marry the captain of the royal guard, but things went awry…"

"What kind of things?" asks Sweetie Belle.

"It doesn't say."

Scootaloo pointed, "Wonder what it was like back then."

A speaker said, "The museum will be closing in ten minutes; please leave."

"I guess we'll never know…" Apple Bloom said as they were leaving.

All of the lights turned off but a single light on the case. The mannequin's eyes twinkled and the body began to move and became real. Rarity moved out of the case and slowly things around the museum faded away. Turning back the clock, she sang.

"_Every story, tale or memoir… Every saga or romance… Whether true or fabricated… Whether planned or happenstance… Whether sweeping through the ages… Casting the centuries aside or a hurried brief recital… Just a thirty minute ride… Whether bright or melancholy, rough and ready, finely spun, whether with a thousand players or a lonely cast of one… Every story, new or ancient… Bagatelle or work of art… All are tales of pony failing… All are tales of love at heart…" _she stopped moving, then lifted her head in determination,_ "This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate! Of lovers no tyranny could separate! Love set into motion on the Nile's shore! Destiny ignited by an act of war! Aswan saw the mighty river as its very heart and soul source of life for all her people that only Aswan could control! Destruction of her southern neighbor justified! Hausa exploited, left with little more than pride! Ooh…"_

The focus is now on a boat in ancient times with a crew going by the names of Shining Armor, Soarin', Flash Sentry, and Cheese Sandwich singing.

_"Oh, oh… Fortune favors the brave! Oh, oh… Fortune favors the brave!"_

Spike jumps down showing to be leading them, "_We have swept to glory, Aswan's mastery expands from the Nile's northern most delta, to the dry, dry southern sands! The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to learn! The more that we explore, the more we shall return! _

Crew kept singing, "_Oh, oh… Fortune favors the brave!"_

Spike overlooked the ship, "_It's all worked out, my life is clear… The lines of latitude extend way beyond my wildest dreams… Toward some great triumphant end… We seize the day, we turned the tide, we touched the stars, we mocked the grave, we moved into uncharted lands!"_

Joining in the crew, "_Fortune favors the brave!"_

"_The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to learn, the more that we explore, the more we shall return! Nothing is an accident… We are free to have it all… We are what we want to be… It's in ourselves to rise or fall… This is easy to believe when distant places call to me, it's harder from the palace yard… Fortune favors the free!"_

_ "Oh, oh…"_

"_Fortune favors the young!_"

"_Oh, oh…_"

"_Fortune favors the brave!_"

He stops and looks at the crew, "All right, troops, what treasures have we got today?" seeing each solider has a pile of jewels in front of them, "That's it?"

Shining Armor saluted, "No sir, we just received word that we have captives at the end of the river."

"By all means, let's get them!"

The boat rowed into a dock with guards keeping track of a group of earth ponies.

"Well done!" said Spike, "Soarin', get these mares on board."

Soarin' moved to a blonde orange mare with apples for a cutie mark, but as he did, the mare pounced on him demanding, "Release us!"

Spike and the rest of the crew were shocked; never a mare was so strong as to overpower any stallion. Spike shook his head and snapped his fingers, signaling two guards towards her with spears, forcing her to back off. Soarin' sighed in relief and ran back to the ship slightly cowering behind Cheese.

Spike pointed, "A noble effort to be sure. I can tell you're going to cause trouble for us. What shall we do with you?"

"Throw her in the brig!" yelled Soarin'.

"Nah… I got a better idea."

Having the two guards escorting the mare aside with Spike to a dock away from the rest of the ponies. He dismissed the guards, facing the willful mare.

"You're not like the rest of the captives. For that, you get the special treatment of sharpening my back scales for my triumphant return." handing her a file.

With no expression, she takes the file and begins to sharpen.

"Where did you learn to move like that?"

"My brother."

"He figured mares couldn't fight, so he taught you."

"Mares can do anything stallions can do, and that includes dragons."

"What's your name?"

"Should it matter? We are your slaves now, we have no names."

"Still, I would like to know yours at least."

She stood in silence then said, "Apple Jack."

"What? Okay, very funny, now what's your real name?"

"My name is Apple Jack."

He faced her in doubt, "Look me straight in the eye and tell me that again."

Their emerald eyes locked as AJ repeated, "My name is Apple Jack. And that is the honest truth."

Spike softened to her tone, feeling as if he could trust her, "Uh… Alright, I believe you."

She scoffs, "That figures… _You know nothing about me! And care even less, how could you understand our emptiness, you've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth in bleeding us dry, you long for our spirit, but that you will never possess…"_

Flash Sentry came to them, "Sir, we must go."

"Are the rest of the captives on board?"

"Yes."

"Then take this one on board, too." he looked at her as she was taken away, feeling a twinge of amazement.

As she was escorted to the ship, she kept singing to herself, "_The past is now another land… Far beyond my reach, invaded by insidious foreign ponies, foreign speech, where timeless joys of childhood lie broken on the beach…"_

She boarded the ship joining the rest of mares in captivity, "_The present is an empty space… Between the good and bad, a moment leading nowhere, too pointless to be sad, but time enough to lay to waste, every certainty I had…"_

The ship headed up the river and she saw the land ahead, "_The future is a barren world, from which I can't return both heartless and material, its wretched spoils not my concern, shining like an evil sun as my childhood treasures burn, shining like an evil sun as childhood treasures burn…"_

Moments later, the boat docked into Aswan port, where a strange creature with parts of different animals was waiting with other guards. Spike came down first greeting him.

"Ah, nephew!" said the creature named Discord, "You have returned with even more than we could hope for!"

"Hello, Uncle. Did much happen while we were gone?"

"Alas, it has… Our king is quite ill."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes," the crew unloaded the mares on dock and as he saw this, he exclaimed, "and oh, I see you have new slaves for us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Excellent! Send them to the gem mines."

"Nah, that won't work for them. They'd be of better use in the fields."

"Suit yourself; they're your slaves."

"All except this one." he singled out Apple Jack, "She's going to the palace. Gotta have a gift for the princess, right?"

"You're so right!"

"Flash, see to it she gets there."

"Right, captain." Flash took off with Apple Jack, while the rest of the crew took the captives to the fields.

Spike started heading towards the palace, "I better check in on the king."

"You do that, but think about this… _While you've been away cavorting, matters here have moved apace, now I need you home supporting all the plans I've put in place… First of all, this means your wedding, you'll recall your future bride, for the way that the king's heading, time's no longer on our side… According to the princess, Celestia, our most regal invalid is not that much longer for us, build another pyramid!"_

"Yeah… I like to help with that, but the problem isn't with me, but with Rarity…"

"Oh? How so?"

"She doesn't return my affections. I've given all the jewels I have found to her for her to make new dresses. She gives me gratitude, but not love."

"I see…" he stroked his beard.

"You know that fire jewel pendent she wears sometimes?"

"Yes?"

"I gave her that jewel, but she shows no romantic feelings."

"Well, then, you just worry about earning those feelings in the meantime while I work on our ailing king to get better."

"Fine, then. See you at dinner." he left.

Discord waved him off, and then resumed singing, "_There are many who'll be tearful as our leader fades away, but our architects are cheerful and each pony must have its day… If our country is to flourish, then my nephew must take the lead, be our inspiration, nourish all our hopes, our dreams, our creed, soonm our monarch will have filled a tomb just like his fathers did, summon Aswan's greatest builder, re: another pyramid…"_

His guards sung, "_Build it, build it, another pyramid."_

_ "There will be a time for mourning, but for now put plans on hold for l give the nation warning, that before the corpse is cold, we'll extend fair Aswan's power, Aswan's glory strength and style, we shall have our finest hour, far beyond the mighty Nile… He must have a vault that's grand by any standards, floor to lid put five thousands slaves on stand by, build another pyramid!"_

_ "Build it, build it, build it, build it, build it, build it, build it- build it, build it, build it-"_

_ "He must have a vault that's grand by any standards, floor to lid, put five thousands slaves on stand by, build another pyramid!" _he left into the palace.

_**AN: And so we start with what is to come, I won't do all the songs, just the ones that will match characters and go with the story. Just so nothing's confusing, Aswan is a horse living in Egypt, and Hausa Baraba is the closest I could find to a Nubian word meaning horse. It means 'swift horse', which is pretty appropriate for Apple Jack and where she came from. I know technically it was Amneris who wanted Radames' affections, but at least this way, it's true to the show and for Spike to fall in love with AJ instead. Next, we'll know who Mereb is.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Flash and Apple Jack stopped in front of a room where inside, a mare named Twilight Sparkle, who was Spike's personal assistant, was going through inventory.

Flash stared at her for a bit, then cleared his throat. She turned to them, "Oh, Flash…" she slightly blushed, "I didn't see you there."

"I understand. This mare is a gift for the princess."

Twilight glanced at Apple Jack, only for her to gasp.

"What's wrong?" asks Flash.

"Sorry, it's just, who's this?"

"I do not know her name. All I know is that she is a gift from Captain Spike to Princess Rarity."

"I'll take it from here, then. Thank you, Flash."

He was confused, but went with it and had gone.

Twilight examined Apple Jack, "Is it you? Really you?!"

"Uh, that depends, who do you think I am?"

"The princess of Hausa Baraba, of course!"

AJ gasped, and quickly covered Twilight's mouth, "How do you know that?!"

Twilight mumbled and AJ let go, "I remember you from when I was a foal."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I'm also from Hausa, which is strange for a unicorn, but my family lived in peace there until our capture… When I was brought here, Spike took me in."

"That dragon is a strange one… He sent me here while the rest of our ponies were sent to the fields, before we were to be sent to the gem mines."

"He did you a great favor, then; the gem mines are hard."

"So I figured…"

"He saw you as something special, to be handmaiden to Princess Rarity, he practically gave you a great honor."

"I don't deserve the honor. I was stupid enough to get captured. I should be in the fields like every pony else."

"But this worked out better then we could imagine! With you here, we can finally escape and go back home!"

"I wish it was that simple…"

"Come on, we better get you to Princess Rarity."

"This is what it comes down to, a gift to a princess from a captain."

"It's a little more than that…"

"How so?"

"They're betrothed."

"He's getting married?" this surprised AJ that she would care about this, "When?"

Twilight snorted, "Until Rarity finally stops looking herself in a mirror."

"Oh…" almost somewhat relieved. They moved down the halls.

Rarity looked through mannequins that wore jeweled dresses. She stopped at a ruby one.

"I think that one would be beautiful on you." said one of her handmaidens named Cadence.

"It does look regal, but not appropriate for a dinner party." Rarity pointed, moving to a sapphire dress.

"Oh, that one's pretty." said the handmaiden Fluttershy.

"It is nice, but not what I'm looking for." moves to an emerald-crusted dress.

"Ooh!" jumps the handmaiden Pinkie Pie, "This one sparkles!"

"It certainly does. But it still doesn't seem right. _In life, one has to face a huge assortment… Of nauseating fads and good advice, there's health and fitness… Diet and deportment… And other pointless forms of sacrifice… Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter… Manners? Charm? They're no ways to impress, so forget the inner me, observe the outer… I am what I wear and how I dress… Oh, now I believe in looking like my time on Equestria is cooking… Whether polka-dotted, striped or even checkered… With some glamour guaranteeing, every fiber of my being is displayed to quite remarkable effect…"_

The handmaidens join in, "_Ahh…"_

"_From your cradle via trousseau… To your deathbed, you're on view, so never compromise, accept no substitute, I would rather wear a barrel than conservative apparel for dress has always been my strongest suit!"_

_ "Overwear… Underwear… Anytime… Anywhere…"_

_ "Staying in or hitting townwards…"_

_ "Ooh… Ah…"_

_ "From the top and working downwards… I ensure that every stitch… Is stitched in time…"_

_ "Is stitched in time…"_

_ "Whether wig or hat or turban…"_

_ "Ooh… Ah…"_

_ "Whether clad boudoir or urban… Not to strut your stuff… Outrageously's a crime…"_

_ "Such a crime…"_

_ "And the few who are invited…"_

_ "Oooh, overwear…"_

_ "To my wardrobe are delighted…"_

_ "Oooh, underwear…"_

_ "As they wander through my things…"_

_ "Oooh, anytime…"_

_ "To find en route…"_

_ "We're wandering through your things…"_

_ "That in negligee or formal…"_

_ "Ooh, negligee…"_

_ "I am anything but normal…"_

_ "Ooh, anything but normal, normal…"_

_ "For dress has always been…"_

_ "Ooh, ah…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere…"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere…"_

_ "I said anytime…"_

_ "Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere…"_

_ "Anywhere!"_

_ "Overwear, underwear, anytime…"_

_ "So bring me all my finest!"_

_ "Finest…"_

_ "Most audacious my divinest!"_

_ "Divinest…"_

_ "Most revealing, most expensive and to boot…"_

_ "Most revealing, most expensive, most arresting…"_

_ "Most arresting!"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Most heart-stopping!"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Most free-flowing…"_

_ "Overwear…"_

_ "Most eye-popping…"_

_ "Underwear…"_

_ "Most arresting…"_

_ "Anytime…"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Anywhere…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "You know that I am what I wear…"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "My strongest suit…"_

_ "So bring me all my finest…"_

_ "Finest…"_

_ "Most audacious my divinest…"_

_ "Divinest…"_

_ "Most revealing, most expensive and to boot…"_

_ "Most revealing, most expensive, most arresting…"_

_ "Most arresting!"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Most heart-stopping!"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Most free-flowing…"_

_ "Overwear…"_

_ "Most eye-popping…"_

_ "Underwear…"_

_ "Most arresting…"_

_ "Anytime…"_

_ "Most heart-stopping…"_

_ "Anywhere…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "My strongest suit!"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "You know that I am what I wear…"_

_ "I am what I wear…"_

_ "Dress has always been my strongest…"_

_ "Dress has always been…"_

_ "My strongest…"_

_ "My strongest…"_

_ "My strongest…"_

_ "My strongest…"_

_ "My stroooooooongest suit!"_

_ "My strongest suit…"_

_ "My strongest suit!" they all sing together, "My strongest, my strongest, my strongest suit!"_

Twilight and Apple Jack walked in on the grand finale.

"Is she always this flashy?" AJ asked. Twilight gave a smirk.

Rarity turned to them, "Oh, Twilight, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Spike brings you a gift, Your Majesty."

"Spike? My Spikey-Wikey? Is he finally back?"

"He is."

"And what gift did he bring me this time?" trying to look over the two mares as if the present was behind them.

"Right here." Twilight pointed to Apple Jack.

"Oh…" somewhat disappointed, "Another handmaiden… Why do I need another handmaiden? Does this maiden have a name?"

"Apple Jack." AJ answers.

The other maidens gasped; never had they spoke to the princess like that. Rarity looked at Apple Jack in surprise, "You spoke."

"Was that wrong of me to?"

"No, just curious as to how you can look at me without fear."

"Would you rather that I do?"

"Absolutely not! My Spikey-Wikey has given me to you. No doubt he thought I needed a change of pace in the staff. He's so noble that way…"

"Your Majesty must really love your fiancée."

"I do… in a way… Don't get me wrong, he's so sweet and kind, but… I cannot see myself marrying him…yet, that is."

"I shall take my leave then, princess." Twilight bowed and left.

"Girls," Rarity turns to the trio, "Help show the ropes to Apple Jack while I get dressed for dinner." She finally chose a magenta jeweled dress, almost like what you could wear to a gala.

They go as Cadence said, "We better introduce ourselves. My name is Cadence, this is Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"Hi!" said Pinkie.

"Golly, it's nice to meet you all."

They kept walking down and told a bit of themselves to AJ. Up ahead, laughter filled the halls then appeared Discord with Shining Armor and Cheese Sandwich.

"Ah, ladies!" Discord spotted the mares, "Did the princess like her gift?" glaring at Apple Jack.

"Yes," answered Cadence, "she was pleased with your nephew's choice."

"Excellent! So, the boys and I were heading to the banquet hall. Care to join us?" he eyed Fluttershy, causing her to blush a shade of pink.

"We'll be there shortly. First, we have to attend matters." replied Cadence.

"Oh, very well," then he nudged Fluttershy, "Do sit with me at dinner, my dear."

"If… if you insist…" she said while blushing.

"I hope to see you there as well." said Cheese to Pinkie.

"Oh, but of course!"

"My lady." Shining Armor bow his head to Cadence.

"And to you sir." she bows while winking at him; Apple Jack caught sight of that.

Once the guys had turned the corner, AJ asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh… well…" Cadence hesitated, "Staff members shouldn't be romantically involved… but, well… I think I can trust you with this; you seem be the type to have an honest face. You won't tell?"

"I promise."

"Make that a pinkie promise!" pointed Pinkie.

"What's a pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." all three maidens said.

"And once you make a pinkie promise," Pinkie got in her face with a scowl on, "You can _never ever_ break that promise! Got it?"

She gulped, "Got it… so, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Cadence smiled, "So, yeah… Shining Armor and I, we're married. But only these two know; well, now you do, too."

"And so does Cheese and Discord." said Pinkie, "They don't mind mainly because we share the same secret of dating them." poking Fluttershy.

"It's true…" Fluttershy said in wallow, "Because of Discord's high position with the king of being Chief Minister, it's unheard of for him to be associating with just a handmaiden."

"Then how…"

"It just happened one day. We looked at each other and something just made sense… It was very strange."

To Apple Jack, that sounded familiar; it reminded her when Spike and she were alone on that dock.

"Yeah, that happened to me, too. Cheese said he looked my way when crossing paths in the palace and I felt a stirring to be near him ever since…" sighed Pinkie.

"So, why can't the staff be romantically involved?"

"It is believed that it will mess up the order of the palace if all we're going to do is mess around with the other servants." explained Cadence.

"Some of it does make sense, but surely there could some exceptions, like the Chief Minister could choose whoever he married. Or with your husband and you being servants to the betrotheds; that shows you're hardworking to being on their side."

"Yes, but I fear the king would not see it that way."

"Well, either way, your secret is safe with me and so are yours." looking at Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Thank you." they both said.

Suddenly, music filled the air.

"The dance is soon starting, and that means dinner as well." said Cadence.

They headed to the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The banquet hall was filling up as Spike quickly found Twilight and asked her, "How's Apple Jack? Did she and Rarity get along?"

"Very well. Rarity loves how she's different from the other maidens."

"Just like how I liked she was different from the captives…"

With a fanfare, Rarity entered the hall all dressed up.

"Rarity!" Spike went over to her.

"Oh, Spike! I'm so glad you're back. Tell me all that's happened."

"Okay; first, we went up the river…" he continued talking as Apple Jack and the maidens entered in. When she saw him and the princess, she couldn't help but stare.

Then with another fanfare, a guard announced, "His Highness, King Fancy Pants!" Fancy Pants entered with pride and then made a cough into his hankie.

"Most benevolent majesty!" Discord bowed. The rest did the same as Fancy Pants took his seat in the throne at the table.

"Thank you, Discord. Before we begin the banquet, there is unfinished business to attend to do. Rarity… Spike…"

"Yes, Father?"

"This illness has got me down; I would like to see your marriage happen before anything else happens, so in seven days, you should wed."

Out of the ponies' eyes, Discord was fist-pumping and AJ gave a slight gasp. Rarity was in equal shock.

"But, Father, so soon? Maybe a month would be better."

"Now, Rarity, this wedding has been postponed for too long. I think it's time for a royal wedding to happen; every pony expects it."

"Yes, Father…"

"With that said, let's eat!"

The hall was loud with music and chatter as everyone feasted. Finally, the food was gone and Fancy Pants left with his guards. Discord, who gave a quick wink to Fluttershy before he left, went with the king. The other maidens gave loving glances to their stallions and then went to comfort Rarity, who was somewhat distraught. Apple Jack was about to follow them until Spike said,

"Wait, I'd like to talk to you."

AJ stopped and turned to him, "As you wish, Captain."

"You're so different from other mares I have met in my life."

"Well, that makes two of us… I never met a dragon in my life, and I always heard stories that dragons are cruel and greedy. You're not like that."

"Not me for sure, but I can't say the same for all dragons. But I rather go on adventures… _To sail away to half-discovered places… To see the secrets so few eyes have seen… To see moments of enchantment on our faces… The moments when we smile and those between…_

"Talking about Hausa?"

"Yes, in a way. What about you?"

"_If I could leave this place, then I'd be sailing… To corners of my land where there would be… Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing… The beauty so majestic and so free…"_

"I would take you sailing south. You can be my guide."

"Would you let me steer?"

"Would you run us aground?"

She giggled, "Oh, yes."

"_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me…"_

_ "And no horizon I could not pursue…"_

_ "I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me…"_

_ "I'd put my faith and trust in something new…"_

Realization hit both of them, "_But why should I tell you this?"_

Apple Jack sung, "_A stranger I just met…"_

_ "A mare whom I hardly know at all and should forget…"_

Both sung, "_A journey we can only dream of… Enchantment passing through… And how is it I say these things… So easily to you…"_

"I'll never take you sailing! I'm not leaving Aswan again!"

"You talk as if you had been enslaved…"

"Well, with a marriage promise… and a fiancée who doesn't return a love…"

"If you don't like your fate, then change it! You're your own master," she stomped the floor, "there are no chains on you! So don't expect any pity from this humble palace slave!" she went out.

"Hey! Come back here! _But why did I tell her this? A stranger I've just met! A mare whom I hardly know at all and will forget! Anonymous and gone tomorrow… Enchantment passing through… And all I've done is tell her things she already knew…" _He realized something and was touched, "_She knew… She knew…"_

Apple Jack made it back to Princess Rarity's chambers, where she heard sobbing. Going in, she saw her by a couch.

"Your Highness?" she slowly approached her.

"Oh… Apple Jack…" she fixed her messed-up hair.

"Is somethin' wrong? I thought her Majesty would be pleased with the upcoming wedding…"

"But I'm not ready… I don't know what's wrong. I rely on his console, his help, and he makes me laugh, but… I don't love him… _I may leave a great impression… As I race through a succession… Of the latest crazes, chase the newest fad… I feel better when beguiling… Find that fashion keeps me smiling… But in my heart, I know it's rather sad…"_

"_That a life of great potential… Is dismissed, inconsequential…"_

_ "And only ever seen as being cute… So I'll flutter to deceive…"_

_ "Oh, no, no, you must believe… That one day you're bound to find…"_

Both singing, "_A stronger suit…"_

"Thank you, Apple Jack; you know exactly what to say to me…" she sighed, "Why can't I love him?"

"I… I can't help you there, Your Highness."

"I know… but it's wonderful that you listen."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Go see who that is and tell them I do not wish to see any pony at the moment."

"Yes, your Majesty," she opened the door and was surprised to see Spike. "Spike- I mean, Captain… the Princess doesn't wish to see any pony."

"Actually, I came to see you…"

"Say what now?" she moved out the room and closed the door so Rarity couldn't hear.

"I wanted to apologize for I what I said… I didn't mean to say those things."

"It's all right…"

"I'd like to make it up to you."

"How? Unless you're offering my freedom, then I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for me…"

He was about to say something, but couldn't for he knew she was right.

"Just forget it, Spike. We're both trapped here as it is… Nothing's going to change that." She turned her head away.

He gave a small nod and then sulked off. She watched him go until he was out of sight. By then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Twilight.

"Twilight? Wha-" but she put her hoof over her mouth.

"I have alerted the ponies in the captives' encampment that the princess of Hausa was here."

"You did what?!"

"They want to see you so you could give them a new hope…"

"But… but… I can't!"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"_It's knowing what they want of me that scares me… It's knowing having followed, I must lead… It's knowing that each pony there compares me to those in my past whom I now succeed… But how can whatever I do for them now… Be enough… Be enough…"_

"You're just going to ask them yourself… Come on…"

They made it to the encampment, where there were Earth ponies and pegasi in chains. They looked sad until they saw Twilight with the princess and then started chanting the word that meant princess in their country.

"_Aida! Aida! All we ask of you is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage… To ask more would be selfish… But nothing less will do… Aida! Aida!"_

Then, a slave named Rainbow Dash made it through the crowd while holding a cloak, "_Your robe should be golden, your robe should be perfect instead of this ragged concoction of thread… But may you be moved by its desperate beauty… To give us new life for we'd rather be dead then live in the squalor and shame of the slave to the dance! To the dance!"_

The captives rechanted, "_Aida! Aida! All we ask of you… All we ask is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage… To ask more would be selfish… But nothing less will do! Aida! Aida!"_

They danced around repeating the chant, "_Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida!"_

Apple Jack took a moment to think. Then, with a determined face, she gave her answer, "_I know expectations are wild and almost beyond my fulfillment, but they won't hear a word of a doubt or see signs of weakness… My nigh on impossible duty is clear! If I can rekindle our ancestors' dreams, it's enough! It's enough! It's enough!"_

They cheered, "_Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida!"_

_ "It's enough!"_

_ "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Apple Jack and the maidens went to the river to wash fabrics.

"With the wedding going on, I haven't seen Discord for days now…" said Fluttershy.

"Shining Armor, too…" said Cadence, "We knew what the cost would be when we married in secret… But I miss being near him…"

"It's been harder for Cheese and me to sneak out to be together…" Pinkie sighed.

The three of them looked solemnly at the river.

"Why don't I finish up here? You all should go on and find them." AJ smiled.

"Really?!" all three said.

"Sure." she winked.

"Thank you!" Fluttershy hugged her before going off happily. Pinkie followed her.

"Thank you so much…"

"Anything for true love."

"I wish there was some way to repay to you."

"Forget it; just get going before any pony notices."

Cadence nodded and left. Once she did, a dragon showed up behind Apple Jack.

"You're so hardworking; don't you ever take a break?"

"And displease my mistress? I could never do that."

"Very funny…You want to be far away from here as much as you can."

"And I can't. Now whose fault is that…?"

"I deserve that. But it's the best choice I made in my life!"

"How… how so?"

"This…" he pressed his lips to hers and it shocked her.

Twilight galloped in saying, "Apple Jack! I'm so glad I found- Spike! What are you doing?!"

They quickly pulled away, both blushing.

"I was just…" Spike fumbled.

"Save it! Apple Jack is being asked by the princess," AJ immediately left, and then Twilight glared at Spike, "Your betrothal…"

"Don't think badly of me because of that, but I've come to terms that Rarity will never love me."

"And you think Apple Jack will?"

"It's worth a try… There's something about her that makes me feel… I don't know. But I got to prove it! _I once knew all the answers… I stood on a certain ground… A picture of true happiness… Confidence so effortless… No brighter could be found…"_

_ "Oh, no…"_

_ "I never asked the questions… That trouble me today… I knew all there was to know… Love worn lightly, put on show… My conquests on display!"_

_ "I can't believe he's changing…"_

_ "And who'd have thought that confidence could die?"_

_ "Oh, no…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "That all I took for granted was a lie… Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "Not me…"_

_ "And who'd have guessed I'd throw my world away… To be with someone I'm afraid will say not me!"_

_ "This can never be…"_

_ "Not me!"_

_ "He's in love… But he's not the only one who'll be changed…"_

Meanwhile, Rarity and Apple Jack were walking along the river bank.

"Strange how Spikey hasn't come to see me by… I would think with us getting married soon, he would visit me endlessly…"

"I'm sure it's only because he's going over wedding arrangements…" she had to turn her head because she didn't want her to see the dishonesty in her face, "_I shall not envy lovers but long for what they share…"_

_ "An empty room is merciless… Don't be surprised if I confess… I need some comfort there…"_

Both sang, "_And who'd have thought that a love could be so good? Not me… Not me… And show me things I never understood… Not me… Not me…"_

They kept walking until AJ heard a psst sound and turned around to see Rainbow Dash. She went to her quickly.

"Apple Jack, look!" she showed a golden piece, "The captain of the guard is giving away his stuff to us!"

"He… He what…?"

"He's giving away his things and giving them to us! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah… it is…" she felt touched. She went back to Rarity as they both noticed that Spike was giving his stuff away.

"Oh, so that's why I haven't seen him. He's preparing to move in the palace." pointed Rarity while AJ could only smile.

Both sang again, "_Who'd have guessed he'd throw his world away… To be with someone till his dying day… Not me… Not me…"_

Then Spike sang with them, "_And who'd have thought that love could be so good…"_

Twilight still sang, "_No good…"_

"_Not me…" _

"_Not me…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_(My/His) secrets and (my/his) passions understood…"_

"_Oh, no…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_Not me…"_

"_And who'd have guessed (I'd/he'd) throw (my/his) world away… To be with someone till (my/his) dying day… Not me…"_

"_This can never be!"_

"_Not me…"_

Spike sang alone, "_Not me… Oh, not me…_"

Rarity turned to AJ, "Well, I better get back; I have my own wedding arrangements to get to…"

"Yes, Your Highness."

The minute Rarity was gone, Spike came over to Apple Jack, "Hi…"

She turned to him, "Hi… I… I want to thank you for what you did for my people…"

"You inspired me…"

"Why?"

"You are unlike other mares. I'm surprised, yet glad."

"Spike… we can't be together… you know that, right?"

"I don't care… _We all lead such elaborate lives… Wild ambitions in our sights… How an affair of the heart survives… Days apart and hurried nights… Seems quite unbelievable to me… I don't want to live like that… Seems quite unbelievable to me… I don't want to love like that… I just want our time to be… Slower, and gentler, wiser, free… We all live in extravagant times… Playing games we can't all win… Unintended emotional crimes… Take some out take others in… I'm so tired of all we're going through… I don't want to live like that… I'm so tired of all we're going through… I don't want to love like that… I just want to be with you… Now and forever, peaceful, true… This may not be the moment to tell you face to face but I could wait forever for the perfect time and place… _

With near tears of joy, she sang with him, "_We all lead such elaborate lives! We don't know whose words are true… Strangers… _(Showing Flash and Twilight in the palace inventory, chatting; then, they moved to the slave encampment with Soarin' guarding the prisoners, but he intends to steal glances at Rainbow and she did the same) _Lovers… _(Showing Fluttershy and Discord hiding in the palace being happy then showing Pinkie and Cheese on a balcony looking at the night sky) _Husbands, wives… _(Showing Cadence and Shining Armor walking together) _Hard to know who's loving who…"_

AJ sang, "_Too many choices tear us apart… I don't want to live like that…"_

Spike sang, "_Too many choices tear us apart… I don't want to love like that… I just want to touch your heart… May this confession…"_

Both sang, "_Be the start…" _they leaned in to kiss…

Cadence and Shining Armor laughed until he said, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?"

"I have to go; it's time for my post."

"But… so soon?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to, you know that…"

"No… no, I don't. Why do we have to hide?!"

"Cadence…"

"We deserve to love each other! I'm your wife!"

"I want this as much as you do, but we can't."

"You know how hard it is to wait for you most nights? Only for you not to come home at all, since you were forced into night duty." In near tears, she choked out, "I miss you…"

"I miss you, too… but we knew the price if we married…"

"What is the point if we can't even be together?! We never should have done it in the first place!" she ran off, sobbing.

"Cadence! No…" he slowly sulked off in the other direction.

"What are we drinking again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Grape juice, you know that…" said Discord, "Only the best for the mare of my life."

"You're so sweet…"

"Of course, once Spike marries Rarity, we'll get much better choices."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Spike is the next king, that gives me equal power as his only relation. I'd be able to do anything I want!"

"But… surely, you have that power now… do you really need more?"

"Of course I need more! Nothing I have is worth that of a king's!"

"Nothing else? Well…" she slammed her glass on the table, "if you don't have anything worth royalty, why do you need me then? I guess I mean nothing to you!" she flapped off angrily. It stunned him, and as he got out the shock, he called out.

"Fluttershy! Wait!"

Too late, she was already out of door, weeping to herself.

"Okay, my turn," said Soarin' to Rainbow in a quiet area of the camp, "what's your favorite pastime?"

"That's easy, flying." she showed her wings, but then put them down feeling glum.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"Sure, it is…"

"Hey, you're the only guard I would actually talk to because you're nicer than the rest of them; I've noticed you've given me extra hay in my rations."

"You're amazing, that's why, and among the other captives, you've kept a tough attitude."

"The others have nearly lost hope of us ever being free… I try to keep their spirits up."

"They need it. Rainbow… I'm so sorry…"

"You already apologized…"

"I know… but if I could… I would set you all free…"

"I know you would… but I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you arrested… in fact… we shouldn't talk to each other anymore…"

"What…? But…"

She held her hoof up, "No… Just no…" she moved away from him.

"You're such fun to hang around." said Cheese.

"Ditto." said Pinkie.

"When everything gets so busy, I can always rely on you to cheer me up."

"So do I…"

"But it is getting harder to sneak past guards… I don't think I'll be able to see you next time…"

"What…?" her mane slightly deflated.

"I love you, but I can't keep this up anymore."

"Oh… I under… stand…" she slowly broke down.

"You don't sound like you do…"

"Yeah, well…" she paused and said, "I hate grilled cheese!" she galloped off, wailing.

"It really is incredible how you keep this place so organized." said Flash.

"It takes practice it keep it all in one place." said Twilight.

"Twilight… we've known each other for quite some time now… I can't help but feel… you're pushing me away somehow…"

"Flash…" she turned to him with a solemn face, Please… we can't be together, not like this… I'm a slave, and you know it. I don't want to spend the rest of my days as that…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could help…"

"There's nothing you can do…" she went out.

The sun was rising at a peak as Apple Jack and Spike slept soundly by the river. AJ woke up first.

"Good gravy!" this caused Spike to wake up, "It's morning? Already?!"

"So? We don't need to get up just yet…"

"But our duties…"

"Aw, they can wait a little longer…"

"But don't you have to check in with the royal guard or something?"

"*Groan*… so I do…" he got up to go, "Wait for me?"

"You know where to find me…" she gave a smirk.

"That reminds me…" he took off a pendant that meant royal status, "Take this, so no pony can stop you."

"Oh, Spike… thank you…" she put it on as he was going, but he stopped the moment she said, "I love you."

"I heard that. I want to hear it again."

She started playing hard to get, "Hm, I don't think so."

"Oh, really? What if I tickle you?" he showed off his claws.

"You wouldn't…"

"Would I?" he tackled her and she giggled, "I won't stop until you say it again!"

"Alright! Alright! I love you!"

He stopped and they gazed into each other's eyes and were about to kiss again until a guard came rushing up, forcing them to turn away.

"Sir! We have him."

"Have who?" Spike questioned.

"The King of Hausa Baraba!"

AJ gasped out of shock.

"Oh, that's um, very good, soldier. Thank you for the report. Go back now and tell them I'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir." he galloped off.

"Apple Jack… I… Our countries… There is no other way…"

"But he is my bro- my king…" tears fell from her eyes.

"Go back to the palace; I'll see you soon." he went one way while she went the other way.

She made it to the captives' camp where Twilight had told the news to the others.

"Apple Jack!" Rainbow came to her, "Say it ain't true! It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is…" she answered.

"But without the king," said a captive named Braeburn, "Hausa is gone!"

The captives did random agreements.

"No!" yelled AJ, "Hausa lives in our hearts! We may be far away from it, but as long as we are together as its ponies, we are Hausa… We're going to find a way to set my brother free and we'll be home… and free…"

Every pony gave small smiles of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Twilight went to the dungeons of the palace where one section of the dungeon was heavily guarded. Then, she saw Soarin'. Knowing him as a friend to the captives, she went to him.

"Soarin'…"

"Twilight Sparkle, can I do something for you? Does the captain need anything?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here… I do have a favor to ask you, though…"

"Yes?"

"The prisoner… me and some pony else needs to see him…"

"I… I don't know… if anyone catches you…"

"We'll be careful, and we won't be long, I promise."

"Tell me something… is this pony else… Rainbow Dash?"

"No… why…?"

"I was… just wondering…" he rubbed his neck.

"Would it help if I told you she was supporting this visit and that she recommended you?"

"She did? Because you came to the right colt."

"Thank you. I'll tell her that she was right to trust you. We won't forget this…" she turned to go with Soarin' grinning like an idiot.

"You girls have been awfully quiet lately…" said Rarity looking on as her maids modeled wedding dresses.

"Sorry, Princess…" said Cadence glumly, "We're… just not in the mood…"

"I understand… just now picking my wedding gown should be a happy moment for me, but it feels all wrong… Like it's wrong for you girls to be away from your beaus for so long…"

They gasped.

"How… how did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, darling, I know when a mare is in love… you were so happy, now… you're so sad… All of you, tell me your troubles…"

"You won't get mad?" said Pinkie.

"Oh, please. My father is the sticker, not me. I don't care if you date or not. I'd rather you be happy."

"Your Highness…" Cadence was speechless.

"Oh, not 'Your Highness'. we've been friends for so long… You shall call me Rarity."

"Rarity." all three said and the princess pulled them into a group hug.

Apple Jack wore a black scarf around her head as she and Twilight made down to the dungeons. Soarin' saw them and then realized, "You!"

"You!" replied AJ.

"You know each other?" questioned Twilight.

"On the docks the day I was captured." AJ said.

"Yeah, she attacked me, demanding that the rest go free."

"Oh, I did not. I was merely holding on to you until we could be released."

"Still, that was some grip you had there."

"Look, I'm sorry… Can you please accept my apology?"

"Eh, why not…" they shook hooves, then he told them, "I switch guards in fifteen minutes, so be quick." he opened the cell door.

They walked in, seeing a stallion sitting in a corner.

"Big Mac!" Apple Jack went over to him.

He turned to see her, "AJ!" they embraced in a sisterly-brotherly hug.

"I was so worried! You okay?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, don't you worry, big brother! We're going to get you out of here!"

"How?"

"Twilight and I are rounding all of the capture ponies from our land. The minute we set you free, we're going to take them with us."

"When will this plan happen?"

"Tomorrow," answered Twilight, "during the royal wedding."

"I can show this to the guards," she showed the pendant, "and when they let us pass, we set sail for home."

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"The captain of the guard. He's… a friend."

Big Mac shook his head, "AJ, no Aswan can be a friend. This is a good find, but make sure you never see him again."

"But… but…"

"No buts. They cannot be trusted. They have stolen from us one too many times."

Twilight had to turn her head away; she knew some Aswans weren't like that… Flash and Soarin' weren't like that. If anything, they were just following orders… She would tell her king this, but he was still her king…

"You forget you ever met him."

AJ released some tears, "Yes, big brother…"

The cell door opened and Soarin' gave a nod, knowing they had to go.

"See you tomorrow…" she told her sibling, and then she and Twilight walked out.

Once they were out of the dungeons, they took separate ways.

Apple Jack went outside, "_This is the moment when the gods expect me to beg for help, but I won't even try… I want nothing in the world but myself to protect me and I won't lie down, roll over, and die… All I have to do is forget how much I love him… All I have to do is put my longing to one side… Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation, passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died… It's easy… It's easy…"_

Twilight kept walking in the palace while Rainbow sat in gloom of the camp. Both of them, including AJ, sang, "_All I have to do is pretend I never knew him… On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart… Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding… Better the contempt of the familiar cannot start… It's easy… It's easy…"_

Meanwhile, the handmaidens were busy putting away the wedding gowns, singing in sorrow, "_Until I think about him as he was when I last touched him… And how he would have been were I to be with him today… Those very rare occasions don't let up, they keep on coming… All I ever wanted… and I'm throwing it away… It's easy… It's easy as life!"_

Apple Jack sang alone, "_But then I see the faces of a worn, defeated people! A brother and a nation who won't let a coward run! Is this how gods reward the faithful through the ages? Forcing us to prove that the hardest things we've done… Are easy… So easy…"_

Cadence sang, "_And though I'll think about him till the earth draws in around me…"_

Rainbow sang, "_And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love…"_

Pinkie vocalized, "_This is no denial, no betrayal, but redemption…_"

AJ sang, "_Redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon above…_"

"_It's easy…_" Twilight sang.

"_It's easy as life…_" Fluttershy sang.

"_It's easy as life…_" Rainbow sang.

All of them sang, "_It's easy as life!_"

Rarity looked over the maps and scrolls of the explorations Spike chartered. Discord gave her a few more scrolls.

"My goodness… Spikey's been everywhere."

"That's what you get for postponing a wedding for so long. What else could the boy do?"

"I suppose…"

"Rarity!" Spike walked in, "I didn't expect to find you here…"

"Indeed," said Discord, "the princess came to visit you. Something you should've been doing, might I add?"

"Spike, we're to be married tomorrow… and you kept avoiding me… and that's not like you at all…"

He started sweating, "I've… I've been pretty busy, you know, with the wedding and stuff…"

"Since when?" pointed Discord, "I've been making all the arrangements! I gave you plenty of time to visit your fiancée!"

"Not now, Uncle…" he breathed.

"I see…" she said as she started to go. Then, she quickly turned back to Discord and said, "Oh, and if I were you, I'd go talk to Fluttershy."

Discord gave a look of concern, "Why? Is something wrong? Is she sick?!"

"You could say that… she's lovesick…" then she trotted off.

"What was that about?" Spike questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry your little head about." he patted his head.

"Just… how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed you fancying her, but I never thought…"

"Oh, please! Why would I stoop so low as to date in secret?!"

"Because you love her…"

He had to turn away. He wasn't admitting it, but he wasn't denying it either…

"You're really something! You force me to marry someone I don't love and yet you're dating someone you like!"

"For your information, we're not dating anymore. We had a spat a couple of days ago and she… left me. And as for not loving someone, I thought you said you did love Rarity? Care to explain that?!"

"I… I just don't love her anymore. If she never loved me, then what was the point… so I changed my mind… The riches I had from other lands don't make me happy… What's the point if you can't share it with that special some pony in your heart…? And isn't that what Fluttershy is to you…?"

Discord looked away and put his hand over his heart. The thought of Fluttershy always made his heart jump with joy, but seeing her… made him feel overjoyed. He thought back to what she said to him, _if you don't have anything worth royalty, why do you need me then? I guess I mean nothing to you! _He said to himself, "No… you mean everything to me…"

"What was that?" Spike was still in the room.

"Nothing. You go on ahead, and I'll figure some way to stop this wedding."

"You… You mean that?!"

"Certainly, if neither of you are in love, then what's the point of marrying? I'll talk to the king."

"Thank you!" he hugged his goat leg and rushed out of there.

"But, first…" Discord grabbed a quill and parchment. At the same time, the guys did the same thing.

Shining Armor wrote with the magic of his horn, "_I'm sorry for everything I've said, and for anything I forgot to say, too…"_

Cheese sang, "_When things get so complicated…_"

Soarin' sang, "_I stumble at best, muddle through…"_

Flash sang, "_I wish that our lives could be simple…"_

Discord sang passionately, "_I don't want the world, only you…"_

All of them sang, "_Oh, I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time, never the place… so this letter will have to do… I love you…"_

Moments later, the girls got their letters and read them.


End file.
